Lumberjack
by Reddevil6394
Summary: A oneshot about when Luke and Lorelai first meet. I'm pretty proud of it. Trust me and read it, and review it! The first thing I have ever written for Gilmore Girls. ENJOY!


**Hey guys! This is the first thing I have ever written for Gilmore Girls, I have only ever written a story for One Tree Hill that is still in progress. So if you like my writing and One Tree Hill check that out too! Anyway, this is my take on Lorelai and Luke's first meeting! I hope you like it and the disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy and REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Unbelievable the day I'm out of coffee is the one day Westins Bakery decides to be closed." Lorelai muttered to herself as she made her way across the town square. Her eyes wandering around her looking for anywhere else she would be able to fill her caffeine fix. They stopped when the caught sight of a sign that read _Luke's Diner_. "Diner equals coffee, good." She spoke to herself as she entered the door. Upon entering she saw that the place was a mad house. Every seat was filled, people rushing past her and yelling for assistance from their seats. Lorelai franticly looked around the restaurant searching for someone to give her coffee. She spotted a man in a flannel shirt and backwards base ball hat that was serving and elderly woman. But the only thing that her eyes were glued on was the pot of coffee in his right hand. Maneuvering her way through the people she popped up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." She said impatiently. When she received no response she tapped harder. "Excuse me, lumberjack man." She heard him pardon himself from the elderly women before turning to face her.

"Wait your turn." He grumbled pointing to an empty stool at the counter. Ignoring his suggestion Lorelai stalked behind him as he made his way through the diner.

"No, you see I can't do that. In fact I can't do anything unless you pour me some of that pretty coffee you have in your hand." She explained while she continued to follow him behind the counter.

"Listen lady-" Luke stopped when he saw that she was standing right behind him. "What are you doing behind my counter?" He asked disbelievingly to the woman.

"The coffee is right there in your hand Jack, all you have to do is pour it in this cup." Lorelai stated simply, ignoring his question. Luke looked at the person standing in front of him with questioning eyes.

"Ok you are being really annoying, sit down and I'll get to you as soon as I can." Luke instructed as he placed a plate of French fries in front of Kirk and made his way around the counter.

"Jack, I don't think you understand the consequences of you not pouring me this cup of coffee." She began. Luke turned to face her.

"Jack?" He asked confused.

"Jack, like lumberjack. Look in a mirror honey." She explained with a pat on the shoulder. "Anyway, you see if you don't give me this cup of coffee then I will resort to having to wait and I can't wait so I will die in this chair. Then my daughter will be left without a mom and she will have to move in with my parents who will immediately force her to attend a private school whose uniforms cost more than my house and has teachers who still want to pull a Marilyn when they hear my name. They will force her to go to coming out parties and pose for ridicules paintings that involve Swans and thrones. She'll learn chess instead of mimic your favorite sweat hog and they will suck every last bit of individuality out of her. She'll graduate and marry some guy who will name her bunny and wear pearls and pant suites. She won't go to Harvard and become a Journalist; she'll join the D.A.R. and gossip about who Bitty cheated with this month. And one day when she's grown and she's sitting in a house that would make Daddy Warbucks cringe in envy, she will think "What if the Lumberjack man had given my mother that cup of coffee? Where would I be now?" Lorelai finished with pleading eyes to the man in front of her.

"Sit down." Luke said unfazed by the rant that was just spoken to him. Lorelai huffed.

"When's your birthday?" She asked to a now very frustrated Luke.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Birthday, the day when baby lumberjack popped out of mom." She explained. Luke simply shook his head and continued to take down orders.

"C'mon I'll tell you mine, but then of course, you would need to buy me a present because let's face it you can't know somebody's birthday and not give them a present. If I were to walk in here on my birthday and I didn't see some sort of present ready for me I think I would be very disappointed and then I wouldn't know if I should give you your present on your birthday which means I would be left with a gift certificate to the flannel store and I just don't know what I would do with that. I suppose I could give it to Rory, but she's more of a sweater kind of gal, of course I could try and transition her now, in preparation for the day I gave her your gift certificate but it won't matter anyway because I don't know your birthday-"

"November 18th, ok? My Birthday is November 18th" Luke yelled. Smirking, Lorelai pulled a newspaper from an abandoned table. Opening it to the horoscope page she smiled when she found what she was looking for. Pulling a pen from her purse Luke watched as she scribbled something down. Tearing it from the paper, she handed it to him. Looking down Lucas saw that under Scorpio she had written, _you will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away_. Looking up from the horoscope Lucas way met with Lorelai pouting at him and holding out her mug. Reluctantly he took it from her hands and filled it with coffee, he watched as she gulped it down in three sips before placing the mug back onto the counter. Reaching for her purse she put money down before standing from her seat.

"Jack." She called before exciting out the door. "Put that horoscope in your wallet, you never know when it'll bring you luck." Luke sighed.

"My god, my name is-"

"Bye Luke!" She finished with a wink as she walked out the door.


End file.
